


To Punish & Deter

by Sanshal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken!Jared, Collar, Hurt/Comfort, Jared!Whump, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Werewolves, alpha!Jensen, body-modification, cock-ring, collaring, hurt!Jared, mentions of castration, past-abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: The Padalecki pack is raided following reports of them adding illegally bitten humans to the pack. Once proof is found, the wolves responsible, along with several higher ranked alphas are rounded up to serve as examples to the nearby packs.Jared is one of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kink_meme prompt. Also, This is a much darker story than my usual fare. Please heed the warnings.

"Another day is come and gone,  
And you still stand behind me, whip in hand.  
Simply a twisted person with a twisted heart,  
Bitter memories causing you to take vengeance.   
Yet instead of taking them to their proper closets,   
_You bring them to us, to me, and I must suffer."_

-[Demosthenes ](https://allpoetry.com/Demosthenes)(Unwarrented Punishment)  
  
  
  
Summary:- The Padalecki pack is raided following reports of them adding illegally bitten humans to the pack. Once proof is found, the wolves responsible, along with several higher ranked alphas are rounded up to serve as examples to the nearby packs.   
Jared is one of them.  
  
Warnings-body-modification, collaring, abuse, past-abuse, past rape/non-con, Jared!whump, hurt!Jared, mentions of castration, cock-ring, collar, Werewolves, Alpha!Jensen, angst, broken!Jared, h/c.  
\-----  
\---------

 

Jared kept his eyes lowered as the ones ahead of him came to a stop after the nearly hour-long trek through the heavy underbrush of the Ackles’ pack-lands. The coarse hemp-rope bit into the tender skin of his wrists but the pain of that was nothing compared to what else had been done to him in the last fortnight. ... By now the young Were had lost will to live and simply hoped that the humans who held him captive would allow him the peace of a quick death.  
  
  
The pale-green cotton shirt was sweat-soaked and he didn’t want to consider the condition of the drawstring pants (that stopped well above his feet) he’d been allowed to wear as a special concession for this journey. His bare feet were cut up from the long walk and caked in mud from the morning’s rain. Lost in his thoughts, he jumped when the guard pushed him forward, stumbling and nearly falling; but a cruel hand fisted his shoulder-length hair and kept him upright. He was vaguely aware of his name being announced and details given, but he didn’t want to know what fresh hell he was entering and kept his gaze focussed on the grass around his feet.  
  
He let out a pained whimper when the fingers rewound themselves in his hair to jerk his head up, but didn’t fight it- the fighter in him broken days ago.  
  
_“He’s bleeding!”_  
  
Jared did glance up at that, watching passively as one of the wolves- an alpha from what he could scent- approached rapidly.  
  
“Bitch must’ve popped his stitches.” The guard flanking him glanced at his trousers and shrugged carelessly, “But I don’t see anything,”  
  
“I meant his feet,” The man told the guard shortly.  
  
The guard rolled his eyes.  
  
The alpha’s eyes narrowed dangerously but the wolf didn’t engage the human, extending one hand and carefully pulling Jared forward. The guard glared but didn’t say anything, wordlessly extending the clipboard for the man- _the Alpha_ , to sign.

  
  
Jared allowed himself to be lead inside by the Wolf- his new owner/custodian (he was no longer sure of the difference between the two) and repressed a whimper when the man closed the door behind them. ... Look on the bright side, he ordered himself, _at least there will be no observers this time..._  
  
The man gestured towards the bed as he moved towards a cupboard, “Sit.”  
  
Jared couldn’t stop his low keen of distress at the order- it was uncomfortable, but not unbearable to stay upright... but if he had to put weight-  
  
“What’s your name?”  
  
He swallowed a few times before managing an answer, “Ja- Jared, Sir.”  
  
“Okay, good. I’m Jensen. ... I promise you’re safe here. Now, if you just sit down, I can take care of your feet-”  
  
“P-p-please.” He stuttered, stepping away from the reaching hands.  
  
The Alpha frowned, “What’s wrong?”  
  
Jared just clenched his eyes shut as tears streamed down his dirty cheeks, making crooked white tracks on sallow skin.  
  
“Oh, Sweetheart.” The man whispered at the heartbreaking sight, stepping forward to gather the trembling body into his arms, “Sshhh... it’s okay. I’ve got you now, alright? You’re safe...”  
  
He nodded his understanding even as tears continued to leak from his eyes.  
  
“Will you trust me? Please?”  
  
Jared nodded reluctantly, having learnt in the past fortnight that trust was all too easily broken and those tasked with protecting him- _protecting them_ \- were often the ones to fear the most. He choked when he felt Jensen’s fingers at the drawstring of his pants, closing his eyes in resignation as he felt them come undone. _He knew this had been too good to be true_...  
  
“Sshhh...”  
  
Jared pursed his lips and nodded miserably, determined to stay as silent as possible and prove that he could be relied on to follow orders- that he didn’t need further _correction_.  
  
“Oh. My. God.” The alpha murmured and Jared cautiously opened his eyes to see what had caused the reaction. He watched the man- the Wolf- take in the thick bandage between his legs and the purpling finger-shaped marks around his bony hips and struggled to remain still and not cover himself as he desperately wanted to. He was guided to turn and he did, lowering his head in shame, now that the alpha could see the extent of his debasement.  
  
“I’ll kill them. Those _bastards!_ ” The man whispered furiously, but his hands stayed more-or-less gentle as he carefully eased out the plug sealing Jared’s rear. He tried to clench his abused sphincter but hours of wearing the plug had loosened the muscles and he felt himself flush as sticky fluid trickled from the now lax hole.  
  
“They _raped_ you?!”  
  
Jared stayed silent. The guards had said it was a glimpse of what his future job held; telling this Wolf that was more than he was capable of at the moment.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Sweetheart. So sorry for everything you went through...” The Alpha whispered as he pulled him in again, apparently not as grossed out by his ruined body as Jared himself was.  
  
“Sshhhh..” The man murmured, “You’re safe.”  
  
Jared blinked at that- apparently he’d been making soft whimpering noises. He blushed.  
  
“I have a good idea of what they must’ve done, but I need to check under those bandages, Sweetheart. May I?”  
  
Jared couldn’t meet those green eyes as he nodded. He was guided to the bed with a gentle hand on his shoulder and laid out on his back, knees bent and dirty feet planted firmly on the pristine powder-blue covers as Jensen hovered between them.  
  
The alpha let out a stifled gasp at the sight of the neat stitches in the now empty space where his testicles had resided, the skin still pink and tender to touch, but healing.  
  
Jared closed his eyes, ignoring the barely audible _‘I’m sorry’_.  
  
He felt the man draw back once the healing salve was applied, but jerked at an accidental touch on his inner thigh. His reaction didn’t go un-noticed and then the wolf let out a wordless growl as he spotted the two blisters from where stray sparks from the welding torch had touched his skin.  
  
“They-?” The Alpha demanded.  
  
Jared clenched his eyes shut at the shame of it, but nodded mutely- _yes, the knot-ring had been welded to make it permanent._ Careful fingers smeared salve and covered the region in fresh bandages.  
  
The Alpha turned his attention to his feet next, cleaning them with a damp wash-cloth and applying the salve where necessary. Once finished, the alpha simply came to sit next to his head, stroking his hair silently and scratching absently at his scalp. It was the first non-painful touch in two weeks and Jared found himself falling asleep to that gentle contact faster than he had thought possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  


 

  
  
  
Jared walked along, struggling to suppress the terrified tremor of his limbs as the alpha led him to a wooden cabin a few yards from the one where Jensen’s room was. He had woken groggily, and then frozen as the memory of the past weeks had slammed into him. Jensen had offered him a steaming bowl of chicken stew and although initially cautious about accepting the temptingly flavourful food, had eventually been coaxed into finishing the bowl. After, the alpha had dressed him in some of his own clothes- a soft cotton tee and worn-soft sweatpants. He regarded the barren looking room with reasonable amount of panic, not having forgotten the long, wet and freezing hallway the humans had initially taken them all to. Realizing that there were some others from his pack as well helped him overcome his fear enough to finally step into the dimly lit room. He lowered himself Indian-style on the hand-woven mat next to the others and glanced around curiously. There were eight of them from his old pack and barring Colin (who was still in his teens and had presented three days before they were all taken into custody); he was the youngest of the group.   
  
Like him, four others were dressed in fresh clothes and had obviously been cleaned by their custodians, but the remaining three were still dressed it the same human-issue clothes they had arrived in. But, even though they were still in the same clothes, two had their faces and feet cleaned and looked better rested. The only one who stood out was a wolf a few years his senior by the name of Aleksander. Jared hadn’t known him personally before they all landed in this hell-hole, but couldn’t help feeling sorry for the other Wolf. For whatever reason, the humans were much rougher with Aleksander than with the rest of them. While he and the majority of the others had been kept in cramped cages meant for transporting large-sized pet dogs, Aleksander was one of the few who’d been granted the dubious honour of a cell. Late at night, when he had curled up in the corner of his cage, praying for rescue; he would hear the humans visit the cells and he would hear the pained screams and broken whimpers that emerged. Evidently, whatever the humans had done had left its mark on his psyche, because even now grey eyes skittered around the room like they expected something-  _someone_ \- to jump and hurt him. He sat-  _knees drawn up and gripped tightly in bloodless fingers_ \- as far away from the rest of them as he could and still be on the carpet, twitching every time someone ventured slightly closer. Jared glanced up at the milling alphas and found them all quietly conversing with one-another, carefully not looking at their charges even if he could feel that every fibre of their attention was focused on the wolves huddled on the mat.   
  
He watched as one of them broke away from the group and left the room briefly only to return with a sealed packet of cookies and a small tetra packet of juice and place it in front of Aleksander with a murmured request too softly spoken for him to hear. Jared thought back to the warm bowl of chicken stew Jensen had brought for him before bringing him here and felt his custodian’s choice had been a better one. But then, as he watched Aleksander cautiously draw the cookie packet closer and check it for tampering, he figured that for someone who had lost his ability to trust, perhaps packaged food was the better option.   
  
His thoughts were interrupted when an older wolf entered the tiny room and the alphas all went quiet, automatically taking the ‘parade-rest’ position as they gathered around the mat, hemming in the wolves from the Padalecki clan - three on either side, two at the back and the older Alpha to the from.  
  
Jared watched the same awareness flash across the faces of his pack-mates and Aleksander whimper quietly before the alpha that brought him his food dropped to a crouch and murmured something in his ear, squeezing his shoulder gently, before resuming his position.  
  
The senior wolf glanced at them, taking in their slightly fearful expressions and the way they all huddled together before nodding once to himself as though confirming something.  
  
“I would say ‘ _welcome_ ’ if not for the unhappy circumstances surrounding your joining of my pack.”  
  
A low murmur went through the Padalecki wolves, but it stopped almost as soon as it had started. They had all known something to be amiss, but to be so blatantly informed that they would never be allowed to return home was as much a shock for the others as it was for him.  
  
“I am unaware of how much you all know about the goings on over the last few weeks, but in case you were not aware,  _the Padalecki Pack is no more._ ”  
  
Jared clenched his eyes shut at the devastating news and heard the low sounds of distress from the others.  
  
“The last Padalecki alpha was a wolf by the name of Maciej who was executed at dawn yesterday for his crimes against humanity.”  
  
Jared lowered his head, biting his lip from protesting the way this Alpha so casually named Maciej, as though he hadn’t been a Pack-alpha in his own right. While he hadn’t known Maciej himself, he remembered the older wolf as a hulking alpha whose ruddy cheeks and friendly disposition made him into more of a gentle giant than the ferocious beast he was capable of transforming into.   
  
Unaware of jared’s thoughts, the man added, “I know you think that there must be some way,  _somehow_  that a Padalecki alpha survived, but let me assure you; the humans were meticulous in eradicating that entire lineage. The closest to what remains of the powerful Padalecki alphas is you-”  
  
Jared stifled a sob at the pronouncement- he knew that he and his fellow captives were no longer ‘alphas’ in the way it counted, but to have their shame announced so publicly still felt like having salt sprinkled on raw wounds.  
  
The older wolf continued, oblivious, “Those that were yet to reach maturity were taken into custody and ... well, the humans termed it as  _‘treated’_ ,”-  _and here, the man displayed his first disgust with what had been done by the humans_ \- “to ensure that they wouldn’t turn out to be alphas. Your betas who were expecting litters were sterilized or forced to abort. They and the remaining members of your former pack and have now been distributed to various packs through the length and width of this continent. We have had the honour of welcoming three into our Pack as well.”  
  
Jared could feel himself beginning to shake- his entire pack, his  _family_... scattered in the wind like dandelion seeds... and knowing he would never be able to see them again. The only thing which had allowed him to endure the changes the humans had forced on his body and now he had lost it as well.   
  
Jared peered up at the sudden silence and watched the pack alpha regarding them contemplatively. After a moment, when the silence stretched too long to remain comfortable, Jared’s custodian moved to whisper something in the older wolf’s ear and Jared watched as the man nodded. He watched curiously as the man moved his chair slightly to make space for the younger alpha and then Jensen stood before them; the remaining custodians adjusting their positions automatically to continue blocking their routes of escape...  
  
“Like Father already said, we would say ‘welcome’, but as you must be aware, the humans gave you to us intending it to be a punishment placement ... and I’m not too sure if you would be comfortable with us expressing that sentiment. Nevertheless, we are all wolves here, and we certainly hope that you all will eventually find your home with us. As mentioned earlier, we have had the honour to welcome three of your betas into our pack and I hope speaking to them later will set your minds to rest about our treatment of guests.”  
  
“ _Guests_ ,” A wolf to Jared’s right snorted, “Yeah,  _right_.”  
  
“I guess you are not incorrect,” Jensen smiled as though Ty had not just insulted him, “ And under the circumstances, I can only imagine how macabre the term sounds to you, but I can promise that we mean no harm, and your treatment here will depend wholly on you.” And now the first hint of steel leaked into the alpha’s voice, “Respect us, our pack and customs and you will find yourself as welcome here as in your lost pack, but antagonise us and I promise you will not like it. Anyway,”- his tone softened again, “before I continue, would you all do me the honour of answering a few questions?”  
  
He continued without waiting for a response, “Were you all really in the dark about what was going on in your pack?”  
  
Jared frowned-  _what was going on in his pack?_  
  
He glanced around and found similar looks of confusion on the faces of his fellow wolves... all except for Aleksander’s. Jensen seemed to realize that as well, “Yes, Almega Aleksander?”  
  
Jared blinked at the term, unfamiliar with it. He was aware of what Alphas were- he’d been one himself; and he knew that Omegas were the rare fertile wolves whose secondary sexual character was male... but the word Almega sounded like a fusion of the tw-... _male alpha wolves who had lost their ability to knot- to... to be an alpha_; the understanding was suddenly there and he felt bile rise at the knowledge that  _he_  was  _Almega_  too.  
  
“I didn’t know,” Aleksander shook his head in panic.  
  
“But you suspected?” Jensen pressed.  
  
This time the gray-eyed man just tried to curl more into himself. His custodian stepped up behind him, blocking his retreat, and the almega let out a wounded keen of distress, curling in on himself and hiding his face against his knees.  
  
“Please, may I enquire what made you suspect? When none of the others did?” Jensen asked, moving forward to stand in a half-crouch before the terrified man.  
  
The Almega just tightened his grip around his knees and continued to rock.  
  
“It’s alright.... hey, c’mon, now... you’re safe. I promise, you’re safe with us and nothing bad is going to happen to you. ... Just please... answer my question?” Jensen coaxed, kneeling before the shaking figure. Aparently that was some sort of signal because Aleksander’s custodian lowered himself to the floor as well, opening his arms and drawing the trembling man close.  
  
Aleksander raised hopeful eyes towards the custodian, “P-P-Punish?”  
  
Jensen shook his head immediately, “No, no one is going to punish you. I promise.”  
  
His custodian nodded encouragingly as well.  
  
“Matt committed suicide,” The whisper was so soft, Jared wouldn’t have heard it if the room hadn’t been so quiet.  
  
“I-... I’m sorry, I don’t understand...?” Jensen murmured, carefully stroking Aleksander's arms. Jared watched as Aleksander’s own custodian continued to comfort the terrified wolf, stroking languidly through his hair and down his neck and over his shoulders, then repeating the whole movement and the grey eyed man just leaned into the protective hold and turned his head to peer up at Jensen.  
  
“Matt had been a recent transfer. ... We didn’t know from which pack he’d come from, just that he was an omega and had chosen to join our pack. ... He- he was unlike any wolf I’d ever seen, he always looked terrified. ... And then barely a month later he-he-he committed suicide. ... it- it seemed strange.”  
  
Jensen nodded and cupped his shoulder, squeezing once in support, “Thank you for telling us.”  
  
Jared tracked the alpha’s powerful physique as he returned to the front of the room, “As the almega’s words just confirmed, for those of you who didn’t know; your former pack was guilty of transforming unwilling humans. ... And in light of what we just heard, I guess the fact that you were sent to us is not a coincidence. ... Those that were directly involved in this racket have been executed, but the rest of you...” He shook his head slightly before continuing, “The former alphas of the Padalecki pack- the ones not involved- have now been distributed among seventeen hand-picked packs all over the country. The only factor common among these seventeen packs? Our dwindling numbers.”  
  
Jared glanced uneasily at his pack-mates, the first tendrils of understanding what their future held beginning to form.  
  
“The humans have already begun the process, and in their arrogance, assumed we would complete what they set out to do: Force you into the same hell that your former pack-mates sent the humans they kidnapped.”  
  
Jared couldn’t help the tears blurring his vision.  _It seemed almost impossible, everything he was being told, but then even if the humans could deceive, he didn’t think other wolf packs would... so it could only mean that it was true..._  
  
“Yes, you  _can_  be omegas and help us with our dwindling numbers... or you can choose what you are- remain as our almegas. But it is your choice and no one-  _not one of us_ \- will infringe upon your right to make your own decision. We only want you to get better and... yeah, okay, that reminds me; I would ask the custodians to carefully watch the health of the almega assigned to you; I noticed some-  _frankly disturbing_  signs of abuse while interacting with mine. So, to summarize, yes; we are aware of what was done to you all, and while it may embarrass you, please remember that your health and happiness is our priority. You can choose to let us turn you into our omegas, but I promise that even if you are omega, you will not be treated as just a breeder. We have a few omegas in our pack, and you can interact with them- I do not know how it was in your old pack, but our Omegas are  _not just_ breeders. They have lives of their own and the same rights as everyone else. So Omega or Almega, this is  _your_  home now and I-  _we_ \- can only hope that you will grow to see it that way as well and that eventually, you will find happiness here.”  
  
The End? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely opposed to writing more of this story, but that's all my muse came up with, for the moment. 
> 
> So, if anyone has any ideas of what should happen now, or alternatively want to continue the story on your own page, I'd be open to it . :-)


End file.
